Bide the Wiccan Law Ye Must
by magick-moments
Summary: A group of illusion demons from the Charmed One’s past escape Purgatory and set their sights on a local group of witches. Will the Charmed Ones be able to help them out?
1. Illusion Demons?

A/N: Okay, my first Charmed fan fiction...I mostly write Harry Potter fan fictions, or the occasional JAG fiction. I hope you guys like this one!  
  
Summary: A group of illusion demons from the Charmed One's past escape Purgatory and set their sights on a local group of witches. Will the Charmed Ones be able to help them out?  
  
Bide the Wiccan Law Ye Must  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Look, Paige...I don't quite understand what on Earth you're doing, but why is the Book of Shadows downstairs, and why are there herbs all over the kitchen counter?" Piper demanded.  
  
Paige laughed. "Someone's cranky...but I guess being pregnant will do that sometimes, huh?"  
  
"You didn't answer me." Groaned Piper.  
  
"It's for Phoebe. Just in case something happens, since she lost her powers. This is an all-purpose vanquishing potion until she gets them back. Shouldn't you be at that magic school anyway? It's way too dangerous down here for you and little Chris..."  
  
Piper sighed. "I feel kind of guilty about leaving you alone while Phoebe has no active powers..."  
  
"Leo promised to help out, and so did Chris. We'll be fine. Go away." Paige waved. Piper disappeared quickly.  
  
Paige continued to work busily in the kitchen for the next hour. Phoebe was out of the house, still on the quest for the man of her dreams. Without her empath powers, she was having much more fun enjoying herself on her dates. She got back to Halliwell Manor nearly an hour after Paige had talked to Piper.  
  
"Hey, look...I made a couple vials of this all-purpose stuff just in case we run into some problems. But I doubt it will be of much use for long, so I hope you get your powers back soon." Paige explained.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I'm being a good girl. Don't worry. Besides, how can I break any laws without any of my active powers?" Phoebe frowned. Paige was suddenly holding on to the counter as if she would fall over if she let go. "Paige, what is it?" she demanded. "What's wrong?"  
  
Paige shook, as if she were trying to shake off what had just happened to her. "Leo! Get down here, now!" she yelled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, orbing into the kitchen several minutes later.  
  
Paige frowned. "I just heard people's voices inside my head. In my head, Leo. Like a crazy person. Explain." She demanded of him.  
  
"I hear voices in my head all the time," he shrugged, and Paige's mouth dropped open. "Not like that! It's part of the territory that comes with being a white lighter. You can hear your charges inside your head. How do you think I know when you are calling me?"  
  
"I know that already!" Paige whined. "The point, Leo, is that I am not a full white lighter...I'm only half. So why am I hearing people in my head? Isn't this your department?"  
  
Leo smiled. "Maybe your powers are expanding?" he suggested. "You'll get used to the voices eventually." He promised. "Why don't you try to orb to them and see what's going on? If you can hear them, finding them should be no problem. Take Phoebe with you," he added, and orbed away.  
  
"I feel defenseless." Growled Phoebe. "I can't do anything anymore..."  
  
"Well then, you know what? Why don't we get the charges to come to us? That way, we don't risk orbing into the middle of a crowded park or something...Those Cleaner guys would be pretty PO'd then, don't you think?" Paige laughed.  
  
"Err...Charges?" she said it more like it was a question, but it worked like it was supposed to. A group of four people was suddenly in the living room.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the girls demanded.  
  
"I'm Paige. This is Phoebe. We're two-thirds of the Charmed Ones. I heard you all talking in my head and decided to invite you over," Paige smiled.  
  
"The Charmed Ones?" the group gasped.  
  
"Yeah. So, what's the problem?" asked Paige.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair stepped forward. "Well, see, we've tried to handle them ourselves, but nothing we do has seemed to work..." she explained. "They're starting to get rather violent. At first, they were only taunting us, you know? Yesterday, Melanie almost got hit by a car..."  
  
"Are you...witches?" Phoebe asked.  
  
They all nodded. The blonde girl began to speak again. "I think they are illusion demons. They are quite the tricksters...in a really cruel and unnatural way. I think they're after Melanie. She seems to be the one they've tried to hurt the most..."  
  
"No, sweetie. See, that would almost be right, except I could hear all of you in my head. And when I said 'charges', it wasn't just Melanie who showed up...the three of you came as well. To me, this means you all need protecting."  
  
Phoebe was already sifting through the Book of Shadows. She gasped when she came upon the right page. "Paige, listen to this...Illusion Demons, 'the tricksters of the dark side, these demons don't rely on fireballs or normal magic, but create illusions to lure their victims to death. Illusions may seem so real that the victim won't even realize what is happening until it's too late. The Illusion Demons feed off the magic of their victims. One demon may have several active powers, making them very hard to defeat...'"  
  
"That sounds really familiar..." Paige was thinking out loud.  
  
Phoebe snorted. "That would be because we've already wiped them all out." She smirked. "So how in the world did they come back?"  
  
"If you remember last week, when you lost your powers..." Paige began in her smartest voice.  
  
"Yes, well that doesn't count! He wasn't even back until after he won the case, if you remember that part!" Phoebe shot.  
  
Paige frowned. "Oh...yeah..." she sighed. "Well, we're going to need some help with this one. How are we supposed to vanquish demons that we've already vanquished? I mean, it would be like trying to kill a white lighter, wouldn't it?"  
  
"But that is possible. Remember? Dark lighter arrows. That may be the only way known, but it's still one way. Which means there's probably a way to re-vanquish the Illusion demons as well..." she explained.  
  
Paige smiled. "Phoebe, you're a genius. And now, we have a power of six...well, kind of...so we could probably come up with something pretty damn good if we all put our heads together." She turned to the four girls that were still standing in the living room. "So, tell me, what is it that you girls can do?" she smiled.  
  
A/N: Kind of left it hanging...it was rather unintentional, sorry! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think! 


	2. What's Up With Darryl?

A/N: Hey, to all who reviewed, thanks so much! Here's the second chapter...well, not quite, anyway, hold on just a second....  
  
Vampireofthebloodmoon: Thank you for your review, and I have to say, I'm into it, too. I have been for several years. I think that may be what attracted me to the show Charmed in the first place. I like to look for accuracies sometimes too...I don't know. Guess I get far too bored than any one person needs to be, huh?  
  
Well, anyway, on with the story!  
  
Bide the Wiccan Law Ye Must  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I need names, people!" Paige clapped. "I know you're Melanie..." she pointed to a brownette girl. "What about you three?" she asked.  
  
The blonde girl stepped forward. "I'm Regan. The red head sitting on your couch is Sara, and over there, with the short brown hair is Anna." She introduced them all.  
  
"I still need to know what you all can do. Notice there's only two of us?" Paige smiled. "And, you see...the tribunal sort of took away Phoebe's active powers, so we're going to need your help."  
  
"Well," it was Melanie who spoke. "I have this sort of telekinesis thing going on..." she began.  
  
"Explain?" Phoebe's interest was immediately drawn.  
  
"Err...that vase...throw it at me, or something..." she pointed. Paige shrugged and did as she was asked. Melanie held out her hand. "Stop!" she yelled. The vase stopped midair. "Go on...go back..." she pointed, and the vase slowly floated back to its spot on the mantle.  
  
"Pretty good!" Phoebe clapped.  
  
"What about you? Sara?" asked Paige.  
  
Melanie shrugged. "Sara throws energy balls."  
  
"That's a demonic power." Paige stepped back.  
  
"Not fire balls, silly. This is good energy...most of the time. It hurts anything she throws it at that's trying to hurt us...like demons and stuff..."  
  
Paige shook her head. "And stuff? I'm not going to ask...next?"  
  
"I can teleport," Regan raised her hand. "It's kind of like what the white lighters do...minus the orbs..." she explained. She demonstrated.  
  
"That will definitely be useful if we run into any demons." Paige nodded. "Anna? You're the last one."  
  
Anna looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey Paige..." Melanie whispered. "There's something about Anna you don't know. She just found out about her...um...heritage about a week ago. One of the demons that's chasing us killed her mother. She was the witch in the family, I guess. Anna's kind of sore about it, for obvious reasons, and she doesn't have any active powers yet..."  
  
Regan smiled. "But the girl is good. She can make up a spell for just about any situation right off the top of her head. It's pretty amazing!"  
  
"That takes some of the weight off our shoulders." Paige whispered to Phoebe. "Leo! Hey! Get down here, buddy! We need to ask you something! Chris? One of you get down here before I come up there!" she warned them.  
  
Both of them orbed down almost immediately. "What is it now? Are these your charges?" Leo asked.  
  
"Charges? We didn't know she was actually a white lighter. Don't they have to be dead?" Regan wondered out loud.  
  
Paige frowned. "Yes, that's supposed to be a prerequisite, but apparently, the elders like playing cruel jokes," she said under her breath.  
  
"Well, what do you need?" Chris demanded. "We have work to do! We have to figure out who it is that's trying to turn Wyatt evil, and if we don't figure it out...well, at least I know what's going to happen..." he smirked.  
  
Phoebe blinked. "I didn't think you two were speaking to each other?"  
  
"That's not the point! What is it?" demanded Chris hotly.  
  
"The Illusion demons. They're back from hell, and they're after these witches. Problem is, how do we vanquish them if we've already vanquished them...and no, don't even ask me to call Piper down here, because it's way too dangerous..." Paige warned.  
  
"Well, my suggestion would be to try however it is that you vanquished them the last time. If that doesn't work, find them, and Chris and I will be happy to take them home for you," Leo smiled.  
  
Despite Paige's wishes that Piper stay where she was, Piper suddenly appeared before them. "What is it?" she asked. Her belly was now very visible. She looked as if she might pop at any moment. "I hear problems..."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school? Go away before one of those stupid demons comes in here! It's too dangerous. The Illusion demons are back, Piper." Phoebe explained. "You should go. If they got a grip on you, it's like killing two birds with one stone..."  
  
Piper grimaced. "I absolutely loved the way you put that. Fine, I'm gone. But I'm coming straight back down here as soon as Chris is born." She vowed, and again disappeared.  
  
Chris shivered. "Man, it's going to be so weird to have to watch myself being born..." He paused as the doorbell rang. He ran to answer it. It was Darryl. "Come in, Darryl. The girls aren't that busy at the moment..." he glanced at them. For once, what he said was true. They weren't busy.  
  
Darryl stepped into the house. "Hello Phoebe, Paige." He smiled. "You're under arrest."  
  
Leo stepped back. "What in the..." he gasped. "Darryl, I know you said you wouldn't cover for them anymore, but what is all this for?" he demanded. "If you put them in jail, these girls will be in some very serious trouble. Demons, Darryl..." Leo whispered.  
  
"Well then, that certainly changes things." Smirked Darryl. "You're all under arrest then." He looked at the four girls that were still standing in the living room. They all looked shocked.  
  
"Darryl...think about what you're doing..." Paige whispered, a note of warning in her voice.  
  
"I say we take him out!" Melanie announced.  
  
Phoebe held up her hands. "No! We can't get in any more trouble with the tribunal! If Paige looses her powers, we would be in some really deep..." she paused, as she hoped everyone would understand. They all nodded, and looked at Darryl.  
  
"You're coming quietly, then?" he smirked.  
  
They nodded, and quietly followed Darryl to the police car waiting outside.  
  
A/N: Do you guys think you know what's going on? You'll find out in chapter three, I guess! Please read and review! 


	3. A Vision Scares Phoebe

A/N: Hey, this is chapter three! I hope you guys like it, because I know you guys were wondering what was up with Darryl...I've even heard some people's theories. Well, lets just see what happens, shall we? Please read and review!  
  
Bide the Wiccan Law Ye Must  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Darryl, no offense, but what the hell are you on? If you don't let us go back home I know four people who are going to be in some serious demon related trouble. I know you're not covering for us anymore, but I trust you can grasp how important the situation is." Paige explained. However, Darryl continued to drive, and soon, they arrived at the police station.  
  
Darryl locked all six girls in one cell on one of the empty hallways. "Darryl!" yelled Phoebe as he was walking away. "What are we being charged with?"  
  
"Murder!" he smirked.  
  
Paige frowned. "I know Darryl, and Darryl wouldn't do this..."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Well, technically, we've done it to him before, have we not?"  
  
"Yes, but that was so not our fault!" Paige groaned. "And I still have a hard time believing that he would take all of us to prison after we explained about the girls. He knows we wouldn't joke about something like that!"  
  
Sara cleared her throat in an unnecessarily loud manner. Everyone looked at her. "My theory?" she smiled. "This Darryl guy you guys are talking about probably isn't himself, if you know what I mean..."  
  
"There is one way we could find out," Melanie grinned. "Hey, err...Darryl! Come here dude! We're ready to confess!" she yelled. She lowered her voice. "Now, when he gets here, Sara, throw an energy ball at him. If I'm right, that should get rid of one Illusion Demon and knock one investigator into a wall."  
  
Paige nodded. "Good of him, you know...to put us on a hall with no one else on it. We won't have to worry about exposing anything. Darryl!" Paige screamed.  
  
Instead of Darryl turning around, Leo and Chris orbed in. "What on Earth are you guys doing in there? The demons have started to regroup! You need to get out of there! Just orb or something!" Leo commanded.  
  
Paige nodded and did as he asked. The six of them ended up back at Halliwell Manor. The place was wrecked. Several windows were broken, furniture was thrown about, and the Book of Shadows had somehow ended up under a table in the living room.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Phoebe out loud.  
  
"Someone was after the Book, I guess..." whispered Paige, picking it up.  
  
Anna screamed. "Duck! It's a dark lighter! Paige!" she yelled.  
  
Paige wheeled around, but she was too late. An arrow hit her squarely in her stomach. She fell back and landed on the stairs.  
  
"Sara!" screamed Melanie, and Sara threw an energy ball. The dark lighter was no more.  
  
"Oh, god, sweetie..." Phoebe whispered to Paige. "Leo! Chris! Please! Quick! LEO! Damn it, someone get down here!" she demanded. She was holding on to Paige's hand. "Hold on, Paige. I'm going to pull it out, all right?" Phoebe broke off the end of the arrow. Paige screamed as she pulled it through. "Leo! Get your angel ass down here now!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Leo finally showed up. "What's the rush? What's wrong?" he asked. "I was visiting with Wyatt and..." but he had looked down. "Oh, no..." He bent down and began to heal her. "Did you kill the Illusion Demon?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Phoebe took a step back. "Leo...it was a dark lighter. Can't you tell?" It was then that she noticed that Paige was not healed, as she should have been. "Oh, no." she whispered. "Sara...this isn't Leo!" she yelled. Another energy ball whizzed by Phoebe's head, and the fake Leo exploded.  
  
"Leo!!!" screamed Phoebe again.  
  
He immediately appeared. "What's wrong? I couldn't orb in here..."  
  
"This is wrong, Leo!" growled Phoebe. She gestured to Paige. "Plus, Darryl isn't Darryl, and an Illusion Demon just tried to impersonate you! Hurry up! She'll die, Leo! Do you not understand that or something?"  
  
Leo bent down and began to heal Paige. Several minutes later, Paige finally stood up. Leo sighed. "Definitely too close a call for my tastes, girls." He nodded. "Let me say this...don't trust anyone, as odd as that sounds. Phoebe, search the Book for a way we can locate the Illusion demons...and someone should fix this mess...we don't want Piper coming down here and having a stroke. She thinks you guys are doing fine down here. It looks like a tornado has gone through the house,"  
  
"We know that," smiled Paige. "But hasn't that technically happened already?"  
  
Leo glared at her. Paige cracked. "All right! I'll do it!" she whined. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen," she whispered, and the living room and various other areas of the house returned to normal.  
  
Leo frowned, but nodded. "Just...keep searching the Book, and remember, if it seems out of the ordinary, it probably isn't real," he advised them.  
  
"Leo, everything is out of the ordinary at this house!" smirked Phoebe.  
  
"You know what I mean." He nodded. "I'll go find the real Darryl and try to see what's going on. If you guys need anything, call for Chris, and he should be able to take care of it,"  
  
"Does that mean that you two are talking now?" asked Paige.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Not really, but we're getting there. Just be careful, all right?" And with that, Leo orbed from the room.  
  
"Paige, the Book doesn't say anything about how to actually get rid of them since we technically already have...so does anyone have any suggestions? I don't want to deal with these things anymore. I'm starting to get a little worried."  
  
Anna smiled. "Well, if the Book doesn't help, we'll have to come up with our own little solution, won't we?" she suggested. "Just lead me to your potion ingredients and stand back, girls. We'll get rid of these things in no time..."  
  
"Quite the confident one, huh?" Paige smiled.  
  
"Yes, glad that you noticed..." she smirked.  
  
Phoebe and Paige led Anna to the kitchen, where all the potion ingredients were already sitting out because of Paige's frequent use of them. Anna turned around. "I'll need some paper and a pen too, if you have it?" she requested.  
  
"For what?" asked Paige. "Oh...the spell. Sorry. Forgot about that part..."  
  
Anna laughed. "It's perfectly all right..."  
  
The four girls laughed as they worked in the Charmed Ones kitchen. The topic of discussion swayed from Illusion demons quite quickly as they mixed, crushed, and boiled the various different ingredients that Anna gave to them.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was still reading up on how to get her powers back. She had been good...her and Paige were helping the innocents...nobody had died yet...and those pesky cleaners hadn't shown up since they had been taken to the Tribunal. That was where Phoebe had lost her powers. It had seemed like an eternity ago, but she didn't mind. She liked the freedom...but she also worried about Paige and how she was supposed to help her sisters without her powers. As she watched the four girls work, she actually missed being a more active member of the group.  
  
"I'll get them back soon enough," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she had to blink several times. While she was watching the others in the kitchen, she thought she had heard a scream. There was a bloody athame in Sara's hands. "Paige!" she screamed.  
  
"What? We're almost done," Paige came into the room to laugh at her sister. "What's wrong?" she looked at Phoebe, realizing something must have really frightened her.  
  
"I just...I think I just had a vision, Paige!" Phoebe gasped.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Phoebe, don't get so excited. That's a good thing!" Paige clapped. "That's a lot sooner than we had hoped!"  
  
"No, Paige...I don't think it's much of a good thing," whispered Phoebe.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. 


End file.
